<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE NARUTO UZUMAKI ACTION PLAN! by starbooms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990455">THE NARUTO UZUMAKI ACTION PLAN!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbooms/pseuds/starbooms'>starbooms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Tags will be updated accordingly, also emphasis on the slow burn, anyways naruto uzumaki just wants friends but he's socially awkward, because naruto and sasuke are both stupid, dark skinned!naruto, he has MELANIN ladies and gents, im talking FESTIVALS, im talking SCHOOL TRIPS, im talking SUMMER VACATION, im talking crying over MIDTERMS, they are doing ALL the high school shoujo things, they'll have it all, this is going to have every cheesy trope i can think of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbooms/pseuds/starbooms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>naruto gets one last shot to redo his senior year and graduate. all he has to do is follow the school board’s action plan to a T and then he’s golden. but the past refuses to let him go. and his math tutor, sasuke uchiha, refuses to stop being a dick long enough for naruto to remember the pythagorean theorem (or just hope for the best). naruto’s determined to see this year through to the end  and graduate - or his name’s not naruto (motherfucking) uzumaki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/603331168758136835/764677990923108352/nan.png">HI HERE IS A PIC REF DONE BY A PAL OF WHAT I ENVISION NARUTO TO LOOK LIKE IN THIS STORY HEHE</a> #melaninking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nervous?”</p><p>“I wasn’t nervous the first five times you asked. I’m still not nervous now, Iruka.”</p><p>Iruka smiled, though it’s small and a little tight. Naruto knew out of the two of them, Iruka was way more worried than he was. The knot in Naruto’s gut tightened. Nervous didn’t even begin to describe the way he wanted to throw up all the food Iruka had made him for today. </p><p>Kakashi hummed, turning to a fresh page of his newest book. “Iruka, he’ll be fine. It’s a new year. A fresh start.” His one good eye peered at Naruto from over his book. “I’m sure history won’t repeat itself. Not when you’ve learned from it. Right, Naruto?” </p><p>Frowning, Naruto made a pointed stab to his meal with his chopsticks. “Ah, you’re trying to say I should know better than to fuck shit up this time, right, Kakashi?” he pitched his tone high, mocking the way Kakashi <em>didn’t really say what he implied.</em> </p><p>It earned Naruto a harsh glare from Iruka. That made him sink back into his chair, with guilt clawing up his spine. God, he shouldn’t be like this. At least for Iruka’s sake. He already caused trouble for him and finally,<em> finally</em>, things had calmed down. Today was supposed to be a new day. A <em>good</em> day. A <em>new</em> day. He couldn’t… he absolutely <em>couldn’t</em> let Iruka down. </p><p>“Yes,” Kakashi grinned behind his mask and Naruto entertained second thoughts of going back on his promise to not disappoint Iruka ever again. “That’s what I meant. Thank you for clarifying that for the table.”</p><p>“Why did you marry him?” Naruto fired back.</p><p>Iruka’s grin loosened. “I ask that question myself everyday,” he rubbed at the ring on his finger, casting a glance so full of warmth and affection Naruto wanted to gag.</p><p>Kakashi pulled down his mask to kiss his cheek and Naruto, in fact, was pushed over the edge enough to gag. </p><p>“Ugh you’re gross!” the kiss was his cue to get a move on. He set his chopsticks down and jumped from the table, grabbing his messenger bag as he went. Naruto got to the door, squatting down to change from his slippers to his sneakers. “I’m heading off to school now! Iruka, make sure you go-” </p><p>“Yes, yes. I know! Thank you for the reminder. Now, let me see you off to school, Naruto!” </p><p>Naruto hoped Iruka wouldn’t come to see him off. He already felt so on edge, and nervous, and frankly a little stupid that there was so much fanfare for a school day. Then again, it wasn’t really a normal school day-at least not to Iruka. The day warranted enough effort to make the largest breakfast Naruto had ever consumed since his welcome home party. </p><p>Naruto stood up, with Iruka staring down at him. The scar on Iruka’s face crinkled over his nose, as his eyes softened in a way that always made Naruto feel small-but seen. Always so seen and pulled apart in such a quiet way. </p><p>“Naruto,” the way Iruka would say his name sometimes, soft and with such tender care. Naruto still wasn’t used to it. “You’re going to do great. I know it. You wanna know why?”</p><p>Naruto didn’t trust himself to speak, clutching onto the strap of his bag. And then, he felt arms wrap around him. Warmth of an embrace flooded his skin and made him forget why he was so nervous in the first place. </p><p>“It’s because I believe in you. I know you’ll be great since that’s exactly what you are.” there was a crack in Iruka’s voice. Naruto’s eyes widened, and then dropped with the weight of Iruka’s words settling in under his skin. He fell into the embrace, head dropping a bit on Iruka’s shoulders and his arms coming up to return the hug. </p><p>Iruka pulled back a bit and cupped Naruto’s face, his thumbs running along his cheeks that were no longer bare but lined with whiskers on both sides. Naruto flinched from the gentle touch on scars that held no gentle beginnings. </p><p>“Naruto,” the crack was there again, and Naruto’s breath caught in his throat. </p><p>Naruto could never, ever stand seeing Iruka cry, though. So he pulled himself off and slapped on a smile that pulled on his cheeks until they stung. </p><p>“Don’t you dare cry, Iruka. I’m gonna be okay, jeez! There ain’t nothing I can’t handle or my name’s not Naruto Uzumaki!” and then, his shoulders fell. And Naruto’s eyes softened at the way Iruka was looking at him as if last year was simply that-a year behind them both. “I’ll be okay. I won’t let you down again.”</p><p>Unable to look at him anymore, because he felt awkward and uncomfortable from the vulnerability of it all, Naruto yelled one final, “Bye Iruka! Bye Kakashi!” before heading out the door. </p><p>/</p><p>The route to school was still ingrained in his brain even after a year away. Though maybe that shouldn’t have been so surprising considering how his dreams always circled back to school. The mundane, seemingly simple life he lived as a student up until that day. </p><p>He zoomed through the city on his bike. Hoping the sharp, late summer wind would burn off the nervous tingle in his cheeks. </p><p>The school gates were opened, with wide accepting arms but as Naruto stopped his bike in front of them all he felt was an empty pit forming at the bottom of his stomach. </p><p>“Naruto Uzumaki you are not a quitter,” he muttered. His grip on the handlebars tightened. “You never back down. You never run away.” </p><p>“Good morning, Naruto. It’s been so long! You look well.” </p><p>At the gate stood Shizune, the principal’s right hand lady. Naruto looked at her smile, the way it curled at the ends. She seemed… to actually mean it. </p><p>Naruto could feel the gazes of the other students as they walked by. Nosy, because who wouldn’t be when there’s a student talking to a high ranking school official, about what was going on. And even nosier when the words “His cheeks…” and “Oh my God is that him” were floating through the air. </p><p>Naruto glared at the people walking by, feeling an oddly placed satisfaction as the gazes took sharp turns away from him and onto something else. </p><p>
  <em>Good. Mind ya business!</em>
</p><p>Shizune raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. Which Naruto was grateful for, because his pride wouldn’t allow unpacking what occurred.  </p><p>“Let’s go lock in your bike and then we’ll head to the principal’s office. The bike racks are over there.” she pointed towards a row of bikes located by the water fountains. There weren’t a lot of bikes racked up so Naruto had options on where to lock. He placed his bike all the way at the end. Wrapped his bike chain around it twice for good measure followed by his lock. </p><p>The walk from the bike rack into the school wasn’t long at all. But walking into school felt like centuries and seconds passed by all at once. Naruto kept a straight face though, playing it cool as they walked the halls and climbed the stairs of the school he hadn’t been in for over a year. </p><p>People were definitely staring. It made his skin crawl and his heart ring horribly loud. Showing weakness wasn’t an option. Weakness made people think they could walk all over you. Pummel you to dust. Naruto gritted his teeth.</p><p>No, these people would not see him falter. He wouldn’t allow it. </p><p>“Here we are,” Shizune opened the door to the principal’s office. The last time Naruto was here he didn’t pay attention to how many book towers were stacked all over. Or how Tsunade, the principal, was way less organized than Naruto would have guessed. </p><p>“Naruto Uzumaki,” Tsunade leaned back in her chair and gestured for Naruto to sit down in front of her. “Long time no see.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Naruto plopped down onto the chair, his foot tapping a mile a minute. “Why’d you wanna see me? Can’t I just go to class and get on with my day like everybody else?”</p><p>“No,” she said, so simple and precise. “Not when we have some foundation to cover.”</p><p>He groaned, not wanting to sit through another lecture. Iruka already gave him the rundown of how he should walk, talk, breathe, and even sneeze while at school. He didn’t want to hear that all over again. “I already know what you’re going to say. I already know I gotta keep my head down and low until the end of the year if I wanna graduate. You won’t hear a peep outta me. I’ll be a whole ass ghost.”</p><p>“Don’t speak for me,” Tsunade’s voice cut sharp, snapping. Naruto worked his jaw shut, his foot still tapping. “I pulled a lot of strings with the school board to allow your reenrollment for the year. The board will be watching you closely. They already don’t hold you in high regard.”</p><p>“I know that,” Naruto gritted out. </p><p>Tsunade held his gaze for a few moments before sighing. “I’m saying this so you know who’s working for you, and who’s working against you. I want you to succeed here. I know you can. Favor to your grandfather or not, you are my student and advocating for you is my priority. But that doesn’t mean you don’t put in any of the work to show them-to show me-you’re ready for a fresh start. So now,” Tsunade motioned for Shizune to come closer. As she did, Tsunade rustled through her desk, muttering as she did of how many papers she had to look at and sign, until she pulled out a manilla folder with the words: THE NARUTO UZUMAKI ACTION PLAN scrawled in big, black ink. </p><p>Naruto’s lips pursed tightly, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched her open the folder while Shizune moved to stand beside her. “What is that? Why is my name on it?”</p><p>“It’s the deal the principal managed to work out with the school board,” Shizune explained. “While you’re back to finish your final year of school, there are certain tasks you have to complete to show the school board you’re back on track. Once you’ve completed them all, you can graduate.” </p><p>“That’s so dumb!” So really, he’d be under the careful watch of the school all year? Having to do little tasks like some kindergarten to get a sticker? God. It was fucking <em>demeaning</em>. </p><p>“Don’t raise your voice in my office, Naruto.” Tsunade slammed her hand over the folder. “This? Is the consequence of <em>your</em> actions.”</p><p>“But you know why-”</p><p>“I know I know why, kid! This? This is the best I could do. They were willing to keep you there until the sun finally dried up. They weren’t willing to take you back until I managed to finesse this deal with them. This is your last shot.” Naruto watched as Tsunade’s voice rose and then fell, to a defeated whisper as she sunk back into her chair. He shrunk back too, biting onto his lower lip so hard he might have drawn blood. “They’re gunning for you, for whatever reason. And I’m trying to make it so they don’t have even a hint of smoke to smell and call fire. I’m doing this for you.”</p><p>“We want to help you, Naruto.” Shizune finished quietly. Her smile this time made him ache, deep. The words pity and sad case were stamped into his mind over and over again as these two looked at him as if this was his saving grace and he was doing everything in his power to stomp it out. </p><p>Then, he thought of Iruka. Who this morning sent him off to school with a face that said he still believed in him. That he never doubted him for a second. That second chances were born and Naruto was capable of making flowers sprout from the cracks of concrete. </p><p>He swallowed his pride. It burned all the way down to his gut. </p><p>“Tell me what I have to do.” </p><p>“The plan focuses on two major parts: social emotional learning and your academics,” Shizune started. She took the folder from Tsunade and handed it over to Naruto. He grabbed it, opening it up where he saw two circles staring back at him, divided into several sections. “For the social emotional component, they want to see you integrate with your classmates. Joining clubs, participating in class discussions, checking in with your mentor-”</p><p>“-Mentor?” Naruto frowned, pulling up the picture of the man who would be his “mentor”. “Who? This dude named… Might Gai?” he glanced up from the photo, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed in confusion. “What sort of name is Might Gai!” </p><p>“He’s great with the students and jumped at the chance to take you under his wing. You’ll learn a lot from him,” Tsunade said. </p><p>“You’ll meet with your mentor three times a week for an hour, starting today.” Shizune continued. “And then as you progress you can adjust the schedule to suit your needs and interest.” </p><p>“Okay… What else?”</p><p>“Everything you do will be reported to me through your class rep, Sakura Haruno. But I also believe in full transparency. So you’ll be meeting with me once a month to check in on how you’re adjusting back at school.” Tsunade said. </p><p>Shizune hummed in agreement, “For your academics, they’re not looking for top of the class, but at the very least a 40% improvement in your grades from last year.” </p><p>“How much is 40%...?”</p><p>Tsunade snorted, “Look at your last test marks. While you excelled in your art, home ec, physical ed, and science classes, and you did alright with your foreign languages and english, your math scores were frankly? Abysmal.” </p><p>“Yeah cause math sucks!” Naruto took a brief look at his grades. He was honestly shocked he had grades to begin with. Considering he had left mid semester. Maybe they were able to dig out some percentages to throw into the grade book from the classes he didn’t skip. Honestly, though, he had no idea how he’d bring up his math grade. He <em>hated</em> math. They never liked the way he came up with his answers for the show your work portion because they didn’t match how they taught in class. </p><p>Also? Math was dumb. Period. </p><p>“You’ll be assigned a tutor,” Shizune walked right over Naruto’s valid protest against the suckery of math, as she should, and kept reviewing Naruto’s obligations for the years. “His name is Sasuke Uchiha.”</p><p>“Is his picture in here too?” Naruto scoffed. </p><p>“No,” Tsunade leaned forward, her smirk showing no enjoyment-or well, a little enjoyment but definitely nothing Naruto could share. “He should be here soon with the class rep. though. I told them to come by before the start of their homeroom.” </p><p>“Wow, can’t wait.” Sarcasm oozed from every crevice of Naruto’s words. Maybe he shouldn’t have come back to school after all. He felt like a beast trapped in a cage. With a collar around his neck and a leash that only went so far, and only allowed him so far. He had hoped, at the very least, and maybe rather foolishly, he could come back to school. Lay a little low. Maybe even make some friends so Iruka wouldn’t worry that he’d end up all alone at the age of 65. And finish his last year of high school on a somewhat ok note.</p><p>Now he had to navigate wires and trip rope. Had to walk a certain way and talk a certain way. Had eyes on him at all times to make sure he walked the very fine line painted for him and him alone. He hated it. He wanted to burn this place to the ground and never look back. Who even were these people anyways? Making him some schedule like he was… what? A loose cannon who needed rules or else he’d break? </p><p>Maybe he <em>should</em> break-</p><p>“Principal Tsunade,” Naruto whipped his head around as the door opened. Two students walked in. The girl, Sakura, smiled at Naruto. The first smile he received from a student at all today. It made him feel weird. So he just stared because he really forgot what it was like to get a smile from anyone-especially a girl- at his age. </p><p>The guy (<em>that's probably Sasuke</em>, Naruto thought), however, looked at him as if he took up space on the chair and nothing more. Good looking, for sure, but also Naruto’s fists wanted to connect with his face and he wasn’t sure why but maybe that-was just his instinct honed from a year away. </p><p>He learned real fucking quick in his year away how to sniff out an attitude. And this guy? Was drenched with it. </p><p>“Sasuke, Sakura, thank you for coming.” Tsunade rested her chin on the top of her clasped hands, grinning. “This is Naruto Uzumaki. The boy I told you about. He’ll be in your class and under your care for the year. So please treat him well.”</p><p>Sasuke didn’t say anything. Okay, rude. Naruto already decided this guy was 100% at the top of I don’t like you out of principle, list. </p><p>Sakura, however, didn’t drop her smile. She bowed slightly in greeting. “Nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm looking forward to having class with you!” </p><p>Wow… definitely, weird. It’s been a while since Naruto engaged in such a formal but also informal? Meeting with another person. He cleared his throat and got up, the chair scratching against the floor as he did, to bow towards her as well. “Yeah! Uh, same here. Nice to meet ya.” </p><p>He smiled back, in his own way despite the nerves he felt making his lips tingle. So his smile definitely came off more shaky and crooked than intended. </p><p>Sakura rose up and shot a glance at Sasuke who hadn’t said a word since coming in. She lightly jabbed his side and hissed, “Sasuke! Don’t be a dick.” </p><p>“Ow,” Sasuke winced, casting a glare to Sakura who met his steely gaze with a fierce one of her own. Oh snap, she meant business. Naruto loved to see it. Sasuke, after a few seconds, turned to Naruto and bowed. “What she said.” </p><p>“I dunno how you get off being a jerk when the back of your head sticks up like that…” Naruto muttered. </p><p>Sasuke whipped his head up, “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Alright. Don’t do this here.” Tsunade’s tone turned pointed. Naruto went rigid. Tensed his jaw, and held back anymore retorts he was thinking of saying. “Thank you. All of you head to class. Sakura, since you’re his class rep I hope you can assist in making him feel welcomed in the class. Sasuke, stop by my office during lunch to retrieve Naruto’s tutoring packet.”</p><p>“Sounds good!” Sakura gave her a thumbs up.</p><p>Sasuke only nodded. Heading for the door before the two of them could catch up. </p><p>“What’s with him?” Naruto asked as Sasuke straight up left. </p><p>“He’s just shy,” Sakura snorted, rolling of her eyes. “Anyways, let’s go before we lose him. Principal Tsunade I’ll see you later then!” </p><p>Tsunade was already back into her paperwork, waving a hand in response. Naruto took that as their cue to get gone. So he headed right for the door with Sakura until Tsunade called out. </p><p>“And Naruto?”</p><p>Naruto flinched, despite himself. He had no idea what she would say and that alone made him palms start to sweat. He looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. “Yeah?”</p><p>Tsunade held his gaze for a few minutes before she looked down back at her work. “Welcome back.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/603331168758136835/766671492183883786/sidebar4.png">you will perceive this coloring of naruto my other friend did thank you.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not much had changed about the school from last year. Naruto didn't know what he'd expect coming back honestly. He felt since he had changed so much over the past year, the school should have changed too. Yet everything remained the same. The uniforms were still dark blue and white shirts. The hallways were painted creamy white and <em>still </em>carried that fresh paint smell. Even the floors carried scuff marks from kids running down the halls or from desk and chair scrapes.</p><p>It was <em>familiar</em>, but he still felt so out of place.</p><p>As they walked down the hall, crowds were hanging around in the hallway. With everyone trying to get their last few minutes of social interaction and freedom before the day began. He wished the halls were empty. Naruto was all too aware of the stares and the whispers as he walked with Sakura and Sasuke. There was just so much <em>noise</em>. In his head, Naruto started to distance himself. Separating himself from the moment. So that the noise didn't exist. So <em>he </em>didn't exist and-</p><p>"Naruto, did you hear me?"</p><p>Sakura's voice snapped him back to reality. Blinking, he stared as Sakura looked at him with her eyebrows raised as if she dared Naruto say otherwise.</p><p>"Sorry, I spaced out." <em>he chose otherwise</em>. "Can you repeat that, haha?"</p><p>"I <em>asked </em>how you were feeling coming back to school." Oh right, right. His feelings. Everyone wanted to know his <em>feelings.</em> Couldn't they ask him about his favorite music? Or what the weather was like today? He had prepped for those questions on the bike ride over. Sakura seemed well-intentioned though, despite her annoyance at Naruto missing her question the first time she asked. "The principal told me you've been gone for a year, right?"</p><p>He wondered how much she knew. If she knew at all. If she knew something, but it was riddled with rumors and demons. He wondered if she was playing cards close to her chest to find whatever info she could get from Naruto to spread across the school like wildfire.</p><p>Then, he took a good look at the green in her eyes and how they were so honest. His thoughts stopped scribbling in circles.</p><p>"A bit," he answered honestly. Then he went right into his chipper, no problems at all, voice. "I'm more excited than anything else! I actually missed school. Not the work as much but the events? Sports? The food? Definitely!" he'd never complain about school food again. He'd rather eat the mystery bento of the week than any of the food he had to stomach over the last year before he came back home.</p><p>Naruto chatted mostly with Sakura on their walk to class. Talking with her was a great distraction from the noise, and the stares, and the nerves. Something to take the heightened edge of panic off because Sakura asked him questions about what his favorite subject was, how best to help hima adjust to class, and if he had to choose a color (obviously orange) to wear for the rest of his life, what would it be.</p><p>Sasuke didn't say a word the entire time and frankly, that was all fine and dandy with Naruto. If Sasuke opened his mouth his fist would probably fly and he promised Iruka no more fighting.</p><p>"Here's our class, 12-A!" Sakura did a little jazz hands while Sasuke walked right into class. Naruto could hear the students shouting their hellos as Sasuke walked in and took his seat towards the back by the cubbies.</p><p>Sakura walked in and Naruto followed suit. Watching as the class rep said her hellos and how the staring jumped from him to her.</p><p>"Sakura, this is Naruto I'm assuming?"</p><p>Naruto gave his teacher a two finger salute, "The one and only!"</p><p>"Sure is, Yamato-sensei."</p><p>"Thank you for looking after him. I expected nothing less from our diligent class rep."</p><p>Sakura beamed from the praise, "Happy to help!"</p><p>"Yo, Sakura! Come look at Yui's latest insta post. Her shoes are to <em>die </em>for."</p><p>"Coming, Ino! I'll catch ya later, 'kay Naruto?"</p><p>"Mmkay," Naruto clutched onto the strap of his bag watching her go. Swallowed by a group of friends all gushing over someone's phone. A weird ache settled in his chest. To be surrounded by people, sharing laughter-what did <em>that </em>feel like?</p><p><em>Cut that out, Naruto.</em> He snuffed the feeling as quickly as it arrived. He had no time to throw a self-imposed pity party.</p><p>Yamato smiled at him, which was a little unnerving cause the man's face gave him very <em>woody </em>vibes and he couldn't really tell why. "I'll have you introduce yourself to the class. I'm looking forward to having you join us here in 12-A. They're a good bunch of kids."</p><p>"The ol-I mean. The principal told you. About me."</p><p>Yamato cocked his head to the side, "Well, yes. I know about all my students before they get here. Why?"</p><p>"I mean like, she <em>told </em>you about <em>me</em>." Naruto tried again, adding extra stress to get his point across.</p><p>"I know what I need to know," was all Yamato offered. "And I'm looking forward to knowing more about you as the year progresses. How does that sound?"</p><p>"... You're weird," Naruto muttered, as an odd flutter rose in his chest. Okay… so. Not so bad. So far.</p><p>Yamato laughed, "Right right. Of course. Now then. Everyone!" he called out over the chattering students who all, in waves, quieted down to look ahead at the front of the class. "We have a new student joining our class today. I'll allow him to introduce himself."</p><p>Now, Naruto never saw himself as one to suffer stage fright. But he also didn't really like <em>attention</em>. All zeroed in and focused on him, laser sharp and without mercy. His thoughts swirled and swam back to earlier today-with the whispers and the pointing and the <em>is that him </em>and the <em>his cheeks, they're scarred</em>. He rose to scratch at them, but stopped.</p><p>They didn't itch anymore, but sometimes they still gave him ghost stings.</p><p>However, while he hated the attention-he reveled in the idea that this-this is his moment in the sun. Of reclamation. Of taking the narrative and spinning it for glory instead of ruin. He could stand here and be bold, be proud, and speak from his chest who he was so the world would never get it wrong twice.</p><p>His eyes fell on Sakura, who gave hima big grin and two thumbs up. Behind her he caught Sasuke staring out the window, completely uncaring. And this dude was supposed to be his tutor? No, Naruto was definitely asking Tsunade today if he could get Sakura to tutor him because no way could he last even a second with Sasuke. He just knew it.</p><p>He took a deep breath, knowing time was going as he got lost in his head. Right. Focus. Present yourself. Be <em>present </em>in your self-like you learned.</p><p>"Hi!" his voice squeaked to kingdom come. The class stared. Yamato gasped. Sakura's eyes widened with shock.</p><p>Sasuke's gaze cut from the window back to him.</p><p>"Fuck," he said, a lot louder than anticipated. "I mean!" Yamato's glare was <em>heavy </em>and hot. Naruto cleared his throat as ripples of laughter erupted from the class. His cheeks were burning but well-you know, it could be worse.</p><p>"Class settle down! Squeaking is totally normal when you're nervous," Yamato tried and failed to be the voice of reason in the midst of chaos.</p><p>"I'm not nervous!"</p><p>"Sounds nervous to me!" one kid barked with laughter.</p><p>"Kiba be nice!" a girl said back.</p><p>"You got this!" Sakura cheered him on and truly, she was his saving grace.</p><p>"Right!" Naruto rolled his shoulders back and kept his head high despite the burning on his face, "Ahem, ah. The name's Naruto Uzumaki! I'm 19 years old and I like miso ramen and soccer. Uh, I listen to all types of music but I skip songs a lot cause I get bored easily. You guys probably already heard the rumors and yeah, I was gone for a year. If you wanna know why, you can ask. But if you don't, then keep your mouth shut! Cause I bet half of what's going around ain't even true. And if you've got a problem with me cause of whatever you may have heard-don't!"</p><p>That sounded a lot cooler in his head. Saying it out loud though, his way of taking control of the truth however he can, felt really <em>good </em>though. Incredibly good. He scanned the room for reactions.</p><p>Sakura was still smiling at him, which was great. A few others looked at him with shock, or simply not caring because they believed whatever it was they wanted to, and others seemed to agree, at the very least.</p><p>Sasuke's facial expression didn't change at all.</p><p>"With that being said." He took a deep breath, settling his shoulders and smothering down the tension working in his spine."I'm… really excited to be with you guys this year. Please treat me well," Naruto bowed slowly, his fingers shaking as he gripped his messenger bag. "I promise to do the same."</p><p>The silence that stretched after his introduction made the ringing in his heart unbearably louder than necessary. He felt like falling into the floor and being swallowed into the ground. No weakness, Naruto. <em>You can't show weakness</em>.</p><p>He felt a pat on his shoulder. When he glanced up, Yamato was smiling down at him.</p><p>"Excellent introduction, Naruto. Go take a seat in the empty chair towards the back. Everyone! Get your notebooks out and get ready to start class."</p><p>Pride bloomed in his chest. It felt silly and stupid to feel so happy from a simple <em>excellent introduction </em>from a teacher he just met but… wow. Yeah. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto all but skipped to his seat towards the back. Only a few desks away from Sakura and two desks in front of Sasuke, with an excellent view of the window too.</p><p>Sitting in a seat felt weird. A good weird. A weird he could get used to. Holding a pencil and opening his notebook again felt even stranger. Hearing the teacher go into lecture mode, even more surreal.</p><p>Yet it felt right-<em>this felt good.</em></p><p>/</p><p>Naruto got through the first half of lectures and felt only a little out of his depth.</p><p>He knew going back to school and structure would be an adjustment, but hadn't factored in how much his body was used to moving around. Having to keep on his toes. Having to be on edge, constantly. With classes, while he caught people staring here or there, mostly students were focusing on what's being taught.</p><p>His mind kept racing to what he should take down compared to what he shouldn't. Fidgeting in his seat from nerves and rampant energy.</p><p>"Alright class," Yamato put his chalk down and closed his book. "Make sure you grab the notes on the board before they're erased. If you have any questions come see me after school. Enjoy lunch!"</p><p>"Phew!" Kiba, who sat a few seats up from Naruto, threw his arms in the air and let out the biggest yawn. "I'm <em>tired</em>. Math always puts me right to sleep."</p><p>"I definitely peeped you nodding off a few times, Kiba." Ino poked his cheek, smirking.</p><p>"How could you fall asleep while learning the magic of the quadratic formula!" a kid with the bushiest brows Naruto's ever seen shouted.</p><p>"Quite easily, apparently." another kid, this one wearing shades, added.</p><p>"I know for a fact Shikamaru was sleeping," Sakura rested an arm on Shikamaru's head.</p><p>Shikamaru opened one eye and promptly shut it close, "Class's a drag. I'd rather be asleep."</p><p>"Must be nice to be mad smart. You can afford to sleep in class. Others aren't so lucky!" another kid added, munching on chips through every word.</p><p>"Are those good, Choji?"</p><p>"What was that, Hinata? I can't hear you!"</p><p>"Yeah cause you're chomping so loud! You'd wake up the dead," Kiba cackled at his own joke.</p><p>Hinata, the girl who was apparently quieter than a kid chomping no chips, fidgeted in her seat. "Choji's eating his chips at the appropriate volume, Kiba…"</p><p>They were such a big group, Naruto noticed. And that wasn't even everyone. They all talked amongst themselves, chatting away. They looked like friends, all eleven of them. He wondered if he should go say hi. No, that'd be lame. What would he even say after he said hi? Wait, no. He practiced this. He would say hi and then ask about the weather! And then make a funny joke, because making a non funny joke simply wasn't an option. And then he'd maybe flirt with someone just cause and maybe he'd be asked to lunch and he'd pretend to think about it and-</p><p>"Naruto Uzumaki!" Bushy brows-uh, Lee! Hollered his name so loud the rest of the students got quiet.</p><p>Naruto's entire face went red. "W-What!"</p><p>"We're heading to lunch. Do you wanna join us?" Sakura asked.</p><p>"We'd appreciate it if you gave us your time, your energy, and a showing of your youthful spirit as we embark upon the most awaited time of the day-Lunch!"</p><p>Ino laughed, "Lee you are <em>so </em>going to get the lead role in the drama this year. Your voice was made for the theatre."</p><p>"Thank you, dearest Ino!"</p><p>"I wanna hear your voice crack again, honestly." Kiba grinned. "Ow! Sakura!" He rubbed his forehead that Sakura flicked, pouting. "It was a joke!"</p><p>"Get a better sense of humor," Sakura rolled her eyes but turned such a brilliant and bright smile Naruto's way. "It's a big group, so if you don't wanna come we understand. But we'd love for you to join if you hadn't already made plans."</p><p>"Uh… yeah! Yeah no. No plans. Yeah, I'll come!" his heart was ready to burst. His blood was pumping and his palms were <em>definitely </em>sweating. He hadn't expected to be invited. He bit his lips to hold back a smile.</p><p>"Great! Let's gooo!" Kiba was already out the door with Lee on his tail. The others followed suit, with Sakura, Naruto, and Ino trailing behind.</p><p>"Sasuke doesn't hang out with you guys?" Naruto noticed he wasn't among the others. He thought maybe Sakura and him were friends, considering they came to get him together.</p><p>Ino crossed her arms over her chest, "He's a lone wolf that one. Incredibly hot <em>and </em>incredibly cold."</p><p>"Sasuke does his own thing for lunch," Sakura added. "We've tried to invite him before but he always ignores us or turns us down. Sometimes I wanna punch him for it!" She punched into her hand and growled. Naruto flinched. Okay yeah-Sakura was <em>definitely </em>someone not to cross. "He can be such a dick, hot or not!"</p><p>"That's a part of his charm though. Girls apparently <em>love </em>a man who's hot as fuck but emotionally unavailable." a girl with space buns said, turning back to their group. "I'm Tenten, by the way."</p><p>"I like your buns." Naruto blurted out.</p><p>Tenten's grin spread even more till her dimples showed. "Thanks. I'll do them for ya sometime if you like." She nodded over to the guy with long, brown hair beside her. "Neji over here won't lemme do his hair even though it's <em>literally </em>immaculate. So I'm always lacking a hair model and yours look really nice!"</p><p>"You're always trying to put bows and clips in my hair despite me asking you not to, Tenten." Neji huffed.</p><p>Tenten looped her arm through Neji's as they walked, nuzzling up close to his shoulder. "Yes! Absolutely!"</p><p>"I'd be down for a hair do," Naruto offered her one of his best smiles, though he was super self conscious if his smile even looked right. Tenten's smile didn't dim though. <em>Nailed it!</em> "I definitely get the rude as fuck vibes from Sasuke, though."</p><p>"That's just how he is," Kiba said. "Always the center of attention but ain't never around anyone."</p><p>The group entered the cafeteria. Naruto had to remind himself that <em>this place </em>was different from <em>that place. </em>For starters, he wasn't entering alone. He had people. And this <em>wasn't that place.</em></p><p>
  <em>Breathe, Uzumaki. You're not there.</em>
</p><p>Thankfully, Naruto had his own bento, courtesy of Iruka making sure he didn't leave home without a <em>lunch packed with vitamins, protein, and love! </em>His words-with the assistance of Kakashi-not Naruto's. So those who had food with them went for a table while the rest got in line for meals.</p><p>Naruto sat down and dug into his food. Every so often, he glanced around the cafeteria. Out of habit than anything else. His body became so on edge when he was in crowded spaces. But he forced himself to focus on the moment. Focus on how he was chewing his food. Focus on how everyone was talking, and chatting. Focus on the <em>now</em>.</p><p>Because having lunch with others… definitely Iruka would be crying at the sight of it. And on the first day too… this was a sign that things were going to go well, right?</p><p>That things would be different. That things <em>could </em>be different.</p><p>"So let's go through introductions!" Sakura clapped her hands together. All the chairs were filled once everyone got their food and sat down. She clasped a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, you've already met Tenten, Ino, Neji, Lee, and Kiba. The rest are Hinata, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, and Chouji."</p><p>Everyone ran their choruses of hello. And Naruto scrambled to remember all the names with the faces. He'd have to make notecards later with little doodles. He made a note to make another note to remind him that he needed to remember to do that.</p><p>"Right, right," he nodded though the names definitely weren't sticking yet. "You guys are a pretty large group, though. Did you guys go to the same middle school or something?"</p><p>"For the most part," Kiba answered. "Sai's the only new one. He came in our first year."</p><p>Naruto shot a look at Sai. He was unassuming, and doodling in his notebook instead of eating. A stark difference to Choji and Ino beside him who were devouring their food. Sai looked up from his notebook, causing Naruto to jump a bit. Ah-he wasn't planning to get caught staring.</p><p>Sai blinked, but then shut his eyes and gave a small smile. "Have you fallen in love with me, Naruto Uzumaki?"</p><p>"What the heck kinda question is that!"</p><p>"Well you were staring at me so intently. It was the most logical choice to come to." Sai opened his eyes slightly, "Though you're not my type, unfortunately. You look… small."</p><p>Naruto's entire face erupted into a wildfire of a blush. "I am not!" Yes, of course. Defend that <em>first</em>, Naruto. Excellent job. "A-Also how can you say I'm not your type when you just met me? Maybe we're hella compatible!"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Sai can you not do this to <em>every </em>new person you meet?" Sakura asked. She sounded tired. As if this was a routine Sai loved to play no matter how tiring it got.</p><p>Sai only smiled, "He's cute all flustered."</p><p>"You think everyone looks cute flustered," Ino added.</p><p>"Also can we not talk about dick sizes at the table?" Kiba groaned.</p><p>"Oh should we save that discussion for the hallways?" Shikamaru snorted.</p><p>"Let's not talk about them at all…" Hinata sounded close to begging.</p><p>Lunch dissolved into a vivid discussion about the appropriate times to discuss sizes. Naruto had never seen anyone get so passionate about lunchroom table etiquette. But apparently everyone had something to say. Naruto sat back and watched, really. Studying the dynamics. Seeing who said what and how they chose to say it.</p><p>Thankfully, and what he was truly hoping didn't happen, they didn't ask him many questions about himself. Which was incredible because he had no idea what sort of doors <em>that</em> would open.</p><p>Relief washed over him, and he just sunk into the chair to enjoy the moment. Of being. Thinking that maybe, school wasn't going to be so bad after all.</p><p>/</p><p>"Uh…" Naruto stepped into the teacher's office, hands in his pockets. "Is Might Gai here?"</p><p>"That's me!" Might Gai, now that Naruto had a good look at him, looked <em>just </em>like Lee. Scarily like Lee. Like Lee came out of his left nostril and was molded by DNA and blood sweat and tears.</p><p>"Are you Lee's dad?" because Naruto's mouth always worked faster than his brain.</p><p>Gai blinked, then threw his head back and bellowed. A deep, hardy laugh that rattled Naruto's bones. "I get that all the time and I can never tell why! No, no. Me and Lee are not related by blood. He was my mentee a few years ago! We both shared a fire for youthful yearnings and passionate pursuits!"</p><p>God Naruto wanted to <em>run.</em></p><p>"Okaaaaay… Well. I'm here. So can we get this meeting over with?"</p><p>"Are you in a rush to go somewhere, lad?"</p><p>"Yeah. Home," because although today had a really good moment, the rest of the day was draining.</p><p>Going back to class and having to get through subjects he didn't quite grasp yet put a damper on his mood. And he had to wear so many masks. Smiles and laughing and making himself feel seen, and working hard to be <em>loud </em>but not <em>too </em>loud to cause problems. Naruto felt another level of exhaustion that sleep couldn't fix.</p><p>Gai nodded, though he didn't seem quite convinced in letting him go early. "I understand! We'll keep it short then. Follow me to my cove of cathartic conversation!"</p><p>The <em>cove </em>was just Gai's desk. And the cathartic conversation, thankfully, was just them going over their intentions and hopes for their mentor/mentee relationship.</p><p>"I take this very seriously," Gai said. "I want you to leave this year different than how you came into it." his voice was firm, strong, and became even sturdier as he held Naruto's gaze. "When the Principal told me about you, I knew in my spirit we were destined to work together. I'm excited to see your growth, lad!"</p><p>Gai had a way of speaking with such a conviction. A way that made Naruto want to strive for greatness but how and <em>why </em>would this man already think so highly of him? Already?</p><p>"Yeah well… don't get our hopes up," Naruto grumbled. "I'm really just trying to lay low. Get good grades. Be a decent student and then graduate."</p><p>"That's all?" Gai cocked his head, eyebrows raised. "You're not looking forward to connecting with your peers? Being a leader in a club? Perhaps, finding romance?"</p><p>Naruto scrunched up his face at the last part. Romance was the <em>last </em>thing on his mind. While lunch was great today, he didn't expect that to be the norm. They were probably being nice cause he was the new kid. And Sakura especially had to be nice cause she worked with the principal and he was <em>her case. </em>By the end of the week he'd be eating lunches alone once the hype left. He needed to prepare himself for that sooner rather than later.</p><p>"No.I just wanna do what I have to do to graduate," he said again, firmer. <em>For Iruka. I can't let him down again.</em></p><p>"Hmmm... " Gai scratched his chin, looking deep in thought. Naruto twisted in his seat, wondering when they could just call it a day. They had already set up a schedule for the two of them to meet. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday they'd have check-ins during Naruto's free period. They'd spend the thirty minutes checking in on his progress both socially and emotionally. Naruto thought that was all that needed to be covered but, Gai seemed to be the type who could go on forever if he felt righteously enough about it.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I can fake having to shit really bad to get out of here.</em>
</p><p>"Alright! I've got it!" Gai reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a tiny notebook. He grabbed a pen from his desk and clicked it three times, licking the tip before scribbling into a fresh page of his book. After he was done, he ripped out the page and handed it over to Naruto.</p><p>Naruto took it hesitantly. Eyeing the scrawl on the page. Eyes narrowed, he glanced up at Gai. "What is this?"</p><p>"Your first self reflection! I know you have goals set out by the school on what you want to achieve but I want you to take some time to write down goals that <em>you</em>, Naruto Uzumaki, want to see yourself accomplish at the end of the year."</p><p>"But why does that matter? I wanna graduate. They want me to graduate. It's easy as pie!"</p><p>"Yes, on the surface. But you're young Naruto. You're young and you've been through a lot. And you have a pressure on you to do great, but that's not coming from yourself. I want you to find what motivates you! Write that down! Find the things, big or small, that give you purpose and turn them into goals to strive for! Something that's wholly, utterly, <em>entirely </em>Naruto Uzumaki."</p><p>Gai was the sun. Bright, brilliant, and scorching with positivity. Naruto stared down at the task in his hand. <em>Write down three, stellar, Naruto Uzumaki on Brand goals you wanna accomplish for YOU!</em></p><p>What that meant, he had no idea. Weren't his goals already aligned for himself and himself alone? Sure, he was doing this for Iruka. So he wouldn't have to worry. But that's something Naruto wanted to do for himself too. Yeah, okay. Joining a club and making friends and getting good grades were what was expected. And he wanted that too… he guessed. Really, doing anything he could to graduate.</p><p>This was his second chance to do things right. He couldn't fuck it up again.</p><p>"Okay," Naruto stuffed the paper in his pocket. He had no plans of completing the assignment however Gai expected it to be done. He'd just google some goals and copy them down when he got home. "Is that all? I'll see you Wednesday then?" Naruto was up and out of his chair before Gai could say otherwise.</p><p>"Yes! Perfect! And Naruto."</p><p>Naruto stopped right at the door, letting out a soft curse. "Yes, Mighty Gai?"</p><p>Gai gave him the biggest, loudest thumbs up Naruto had ever received. <em>Ever. </em>"On behalf of the Spirit and Welcome Team here at Konoha High, I hope your day was a burning inferno of greatness!"</p><p>Naruto's never dipped from a place fast enough.</p><p>/</p><p>He took the stairs two at a time. Clutching onto his bag for all that it was worth. After school was always the prime time for shenanigans. Kids wanting to fight. Or bang. Or fight and bang as Naruto has accidentally walked in on once (and never again). He wanted to avoid that chaos at all costs. So he headed for the lesser populated walkways that would take him outside towards the bike rack. Then he'd head out the front gate instead of the west because the west gate always had large groups and kids from other schools stopping by.</p><p>He had a plan to get out as efficiently as possible without stopping into anyone who could look him sideways and think about picking a fight. Kakashi had always said Naruto was a magnet for trouble no matter where he went.</p><p>"<em>It's the spiky hair. It screams punk."</em></p><p>"<em>Yeah well… shut up!"</em></p><p>While Kakashi had a point. When Naruto was in school he did have a habit of attracting trouble, it's not like he wanted it to happen! People looked at him crazy and suddenly his fist was flying. He'd gotten much better at managing his anger since he's been gone. So he hoped, at least, he wouldn't revert back to his own ways. His therapist told him that avoiding any triggering situations would help to mitigate a relapse into old behavior. And while he liked to act like everything went in one ear and out the other during his sessions, that was one piece of advice he was planning on taking.</p><p>"Alright Naruto. Almost outside! Just gotta go down this hallway and-"</p><p>"Naruto Uzumaki?"</p><p>Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that voice. Images of blood, and twisted smiles, and a dirt, and scraped skin, and-</p><p>He hadn't expected, though he should have. Because really, it was only a year. Only a year. And school had already proven to not have changed as much as he hoped it would. He should have <em>seen </em>this coming.</p><p>Naruto turned around slowly, eyes wide as he took in the person before him.</p><p>"Gaara?" his voice was quiet. A little cracked at the edges.</p><p>Gaara stared at him for what seemed to be several years until a smile, tiny and slight but enough to knock the wind out of Naruto because it was a <em>smile </em>and he hadn't expected that, from Gaara of all people, at all.</p><p>"Hey. I'm glad we could bump into each other like this. I've been waiting to see if you'd come back, actually." <em>I've been waiting</em>, felt like a hand wrapped itself around Naruot's throat and squeezed. "Since you're here, do you have time to talk?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! I hope you enjoyed this fic. it was an idea that grabbed me by the neck at 3 am and refused to let me go so we are RUNNING with it people. it will be a slow build / slow burn but i don't imagine this being super long (LMAO WHO KNOWS I MIGHT WYLE OUT !!!) but yes! i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. chapter two will come out by saturday, hopefully! thanks for reading and if you have any comments or thoughts, please share!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>